


Blissfully So

by weepingnaiad



Series: Bliss is your mark on my skin [2]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Academy Era, Bondage, Community: km_anthology, Established Relationship, M/M, Medical Kink, Restraints, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warning:</b> heavy BDSM like whoa, medical kink, restraints, sounding, and speculum use</p><p><b>Summary: </b> Jim and Bones have been very busy and they need some stress relief…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blissfully So

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for LJ comm km_anthology. Prompt was 'sounding'.
> 
>  **Beta:** the swift and incredibly amazing, LJ user hitlikehammers! Thank you, m’dear. I am in your debt.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters and world belong to the Master himself, Roddenberry. We are only borrowing them so they can come out and frolic a bit, not intending any copyright infringement of any sort. We do own our original characters, but they are available for parties!

Jim’s semester had been tough, filled with testing out of first year courses and doing his best to set the curve in his second year courses. Somehow even with all of that on his plate, he’d managed to get in hot water and now was on Pike’s shit list. If he didn’t fly right, his academic sponsorship was going to lapse and he’d be thrown to the wolves. It was amazing how many of the Academy’s administrators believed that he was here solely on his daddy’s name and Pike’s good graces.

It galled Jim, but he knew he had to please Pike, so he worked like a dog, studying for his finals like a madman. He was determined to show Pike and by extension those that doubted him; those that believed he was nothing more than a repeat offender, the genius part be hanged.

He stayed for a few review sessions after his regular classes and ended up coming home late. When he arrived, McCoy was still dressed and fast asleep on the sofa, but at least he was home. Jim stepped into the dim room and just silently stared for long minutes. Bones had been working too hard. He had taken extra shifts at the hospital thanks to a bout of Rigellian fever racing through campus to the tune of fourteen days without respite. Add to that Bones’ class load and Jim felt like he had a single room.

Bones was sprawled on the sofa, head tipped back and his lips parted. Jim stood there surveying Bones’ face, unlined in sleep, noting the dark circles and hollowed cheeks. Obviously Bones had not been taking care of himself. He sighed, uncertain. He wanted so much for things to be easy and comfortable between them again just like they had been before Gary. Bones had said he was forgiven, but it still didn’t feel like it.

Jim gnawed on his lip feeling suddenly alien in his own skin. He had been itching for more than their brief encounters. The hurried, intense, but still pretty vanilla sex was nothing to complain about. Bones was amazingly skilled, and managed to make even a quick hand job in the shower mind blowing, but Jim craved more than that; he missed the deeper, darker connection, the times when Bones would play his body like a musical instrument, his knowing fingers deftly moving over Jim’s skin like a violinist on his strings, wringing high keening wails like the greatest virtuoso until Jim was ragged and limp, so blissed out he couldn’t move.

Finally, he couldn’t take the thoughts, the distance, and he toed off his shoes and socks and slipped out of his shirt before snuggling beside McCoy, gently jarring him. “Hey, Bones… ‘m home. Studied late. Finals are killing me.”

McCoy’s eyelids fluttered and he wrapped his arms around Jim, mumbling groggily. “Jim?… here? Not dreamin’?” He was not winning the battle against sleep.

Jim hummed softly to himself. McCoy, sleep-mussed and drowsy, was enticing. The sofa was small, but just wide enough that they could both fit. He wrapped his arms tightly around McCoy. “’Course… Where would you think I’d go? Was just studying, babe… I’m here more than you are, actually.”

McCoy blinked and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Sorry ‘bout that, darlin’. I’ve got the next four days off… barely enough time to get ready for finals. Glad to hear you were studying for a change.” He did murmur a barely audible, “Missed you, you brat,” before tightening his arms.

Jim caught the whispered words and laughed, burrowing his face into the crook of McCoy’s shoulder. He had felt off-kilter these last few weeks without McCoy’s grounding presence to balance Pike’s rigorous expectations.

Jim pressed his lips to McCoy’s earlobe. “Pike wanted me to take the next few days to study my ass off.” Jim nodded to the PADD he had lying on the table top by the sofa. “And I have every intention of showing him just what I’ve got. Intellectually, that is.”

McCoy opened both eyes and looked at the PADD, then at Jim. “You’re a genius, kid. Can do amazing things when you apply yourself. Glad that Pike’s managed to find some way of challenging you.”

Jim smirked. “Figured I’d get my life together at least before finals. Once my next set of classes start, well, we’ll see.” He pressed his lips against McCoy’s forehead. “And genius? You flatter me… not as dumb as I look, huh? Uhura _still_ thinks all I’m capable of is providing a good fuck for farm animals.”

McCoy waggled his eyebrows. “Not _just_ farm animals.” He chuckled. “I reckon she’s never going to let you live that down.”

Jim laughed. “She’ll never let me live down a word I say. I have to be careful around her, you know? Shit, the woman’s as smart as a whip with looks to match. She’s dangerous.” Jim grinned. “Still say she’d be amazing in the sack.”

McCoy just rolled his eyes at Jim and leaned back into the sofa. “And you’ll never find out.”

Jim huffed. “And she’ll never know what she’s missing.” He nibbled at McCoy’s ear, teasing him. “I need a job once break starts. Thinking about working as a bartender down at the Caryatid in the city. Some spare cash to help you pay off the bills here. Can’t mooch off of you forever.”

“A bartender? The Caryatid? Isn’t that that bar where the bartenders _are_ the show? Throwing their bottles and dancing? You’d be the main attraction, I wager.”

“Exactly…” Jim’s eyes lit up at Bones’ compliment. “I’ve been on the sidelines for far too long. Fucking boring. I’m quite the showman, in case you were wondering…” Jim laughed against McCoy’s lips, running his hands up the doctor’s chest as he pressed him into the back of the sofa firmly.

McCoy swallowed, moaning quietly as Jim pressed harder against him. “Not wondering. I _know_ you’re a born showman, can’t stand to not be the center of attention. Think the Caryatid will be eager to have you. You do know how to mix drinks, don’t you?”

“I know how to mix some… I’m a fast learner, though…” Jim smirked. “When it comes to booze, things come to me _very_ quickly, I assure you.”

“Part of your problem… things come too quickly and easily to you.” McCoy stopped speaking, instead he ran his hands down Jim’s back, causing him to arch into the touch. “Missed you so bad. Want you, darlin’. Want to fuck you slow and easy, make it take hours before I let you come, want to watch you fall to pieces around me. Need you.”

Jim felt his cheeks flush despite himself, his pupils dilating as his breathing sped up. “You know how much your words fucking turn me on, babe? Sometimes, I can barely stand it. I think about you… you and your dead sexy accent. It kills me when I’m in class or training and can’t do anything about it.” Jim canted his hips, shoving them forward and grinding down into McCoy.

McCoy’s breath whooshed out. He reached up and cupped Jim’s cheek, pulled him close and kissed him fiercely. “Then get on the bed. Want you naked and on all fours. Going to start with the butt plug… all those toys I put away, swore I wouldn’t use again because I was so fuckin’ jealous and angry and hurt. But you’re mine, aren’t you, darlin’? I can take that collar and put it on you and you’ll do whatever I say?”

Jim groaned into McCoy’s mouth and threaded his fingers through soft, dark hair as he nodded. “Yeah… get the fucking collar, babe… I’m yours. I’ll be whatever you want, do whatever you say for as long as the damned thing is on.” He agreed, readily, wanting nothing more. It had been too long since Bones had looked at him like that, and Jim felt grateful that Bones had forgiven him. It had been a painful, awkward month after ‘the incident’ and he was glad it seemed to be behind them.

McCoy pulled Jim down and smashed their mouths together, claiming Jim’s submission and he gave it, moaning and writhing. Bones could turn him inside out with just his mouth and Jim had missed this, missed opening himself up and giving Bones whatever he demanded. He had felt hollow and now Bones’ liquid velvet voice filled him and he could breathe again.

“Get naked and on the bed, Jim. We’re doing something new tonight.”

Jim scrambled up and away, his heart thundering. He had no idea what Bones intended, but didn’t care. He needed this like air, like the endorphins he got from the stunts he pulled. When Bones spoke like that, he was helpless to resist, couldn’t even begin to try. That voice, all dark silk, rumbling low but tinged with the sharp tang of danger, undid him faster than he ever imagined possible.

He was almost instantly naked and on the bed, had even remembered to fold his clothes as he knelt, his head tipped down, his heart and lungs laboring. He needed to get control over himself or he’d never make it through whatever Bones had planned.

When McCoy neared, Jim could feel him, could feel the heat and intensity as his eyes slid over Jim’s bare body. Bones could be demanding and near feral when angered or aroused and Jim wasn’t sure what he felt right now, he only knew that whatever was behind those dark eyes, Jim would agree to it. He wanted to be claimed, to be possessed, to be _owned_ once again.

McCoy pressed one knee into the bed and reached over, clasping his fully clothed form against Jim’s bare flesh. Jim was pliant and lifted his head, offering his neck, submissive.

McCoy’s lips slid along his skin, leaving trails of fire until they tightened high on his neck. A shuddering groan was pulled from his lips as the suction grew painful, but he didn’t complain, didn’t flinch or argue. Bones needed this as much as he did.

“Say it, Jim,” he exhaled against the new bruise.

Jim hissed through his teeth as the hot breath tingled against his skin. His eyelids fluttered closed as his breathing stuttered and he gasped out, “Yours.”

Sharp teeth tugged at an earlobe before Bones growled, his voice steel edged and dark, “What else, Jim? What will _never_ happen again?”

Jim eyes flew open and he shuddered, goose bumps rising along his skin, and his stomach dropped. He licked his lips, swallowed and answered, his voice a harsh groan, “Someone else touching me without your permission.”

McCoy pulled away and Jim started at the loss of his heat. He turned his head, desperate to see Bones’ face.

McCoy was smiling softly at Jim as he stripped off his clothes. His eyes were sparkling and Jim’s whole body relaxed. He smiled back.  
“What happened is done, in the past. It’s over and behind us.” Bones knelt on the bed again and cupped Jim’s cheek, kissing him tenderly, almost reverently. Jim opened and reached up, wrapping himself around Bones as the kiss deepened and lingered, more sweet than claiming.

Bones stood and moved to the closet, grabbing an extra pair of scrubs. He glanced at Jim on the bed and then stepped into the bathroom. Soon he opened the door and leaned against the doorframe, his eyes raking Jim’s bare skin. “You look perfect that way… just waiting for me.”

Jim looked up and met Bones’ eyes wondering why Bones was fully dressed. He watched as the doctor retrieved his trunk from the back of the closet and set it on the dresser.

Jim’s heart leapt as he saw what was in Bones’ hands. He wanted that collar, wanted it back on his neck, wanted to feel the smooth, soft leather against his skin. He needed to know that Bones still wanted him. He didn’t speak, waiting as patiently as he could, but his whole body was vibrating with need. It had been too long.

Bones slipped the strap of his med bag over his shoulder and walked to the bed, kneeling beside Jim. “Lift your chin, beautiful.” He reached up and tenderly clasped the collar around Jim’s neck, stroking his thumbs along the thrumming pulse.

Jim tilted his chin upward, feeling the collar tighten snugly around his neck, the small studs glistening under the dim light of the bedroom lamp.

“Mmm…” Jim purred, his blue eyes dark as his cock twitched expectantly against his belly. “Hope you have an extra pair of scrubs, babe. Those are going to get dirty…” He smirked, but let out a soft moan as McCoy’s fingers tickled his pulse, causing him to shiver visibly.

McCoy trailed up Jim’s neck, lingering at his lush lips, nipping and placing light kisses along them. He reached down and closed the cock ring around Jim’s erection. “This’ll hold you for me.”

Jim heard himself whimper as the cock ring closed over him, the pressure keeping him in a state of uncomfortable arousal that set every nerve ending alight.

McCoy stood and Jim could almost see the cogs moving behind his eyes. The thought that Bones was planning something made his groin tighten and fire race down his spine.

“Lie down, darlin’, and close your eyes. I need you to relax.” He leaned in close and whispered in Jim’s ear, “I’m going to tell you what I’ve dreamed of doing to you.”

Feeling that hot breath and gruff, rumbling accent in his ear made Jim shiver, but he hastened to comply. The one thing that they had always agreed to, that Bones knew Jim needed was to know what was going to happen. It was his only ‘rule’ and he could trust McCoy, always could, so he closed his eyes and allowed his mind to drift, each muscle in his body to relax.

Jim felt McCoy’s breathing, knew his lover was near when he felt something, likely Bones’ medbag being placed on the bed near his head. He was tempted to open his eyes, but waited, trying to gather his resolve and corral his nerves. Bones hadn’t yet told him what was to come and his heart fluttered nervously.

“Relax. I’ve got you. Gonna make you feel, kid.”

Jim’s breath hitched as he heard a hypo being loaded. Warm lips pressed against his and then he felt the sharp bite in his neck. His eyes flew open and met McCoy’s. They were warm and soothing, dark pools of comfort and Jim drowned in them. “Wh-what the fuck?”

McCoy’s lips trailed down his jaw and laved at the spot where he had hypo’d Jim. He huffed warm breath against the wet skin and Jim shivered. “You always wanted to ‘play doctor,’ kid. Now we’re going to.” He met Jim’s eyes, assessing, and Jim could only nod his agreement. He remembered that conversation and flushed at all he had revealed.

Bones rained kisses over his neck and face and then rested his mouth against Jim’s ear. “It’s okay, darlin.’ I’ve got you. The hypo was just something mild so you’ll relax and allow the sensations to wash over you. The psychotropic will just intensify everything.” Jim felt Bones’ lush lips curl up against his skin. “You’re such an adrenaline junkie, thought I’d feed your addiction.”

“Fuckk…” he slurred. It took him a moment to get his act together, because whatever Bones gave him was taking effect very, very quickly. “I want… wanted you to maybe… I wanted you…” He rolled his eyes as his body shook. Damn, it was getting hard to focus.

McCoy took out his tricorder and ran it over Jim. “Shhh… I got you. Focus for me, Cadet. I will help you with your ailment, but you will need to lie still.” He checked the readings again and ran his hands down Jim’s trembling body.

“I think you could use some help with holding still for me. Please raise your hands above your head, Cadet Kirk.”

Jim licked his lips and his eyes widened at Bones’ suddenly cool tone. He had heard that voice only when they were in Medical. Still he couldn’t stop the automatic reaction, his response immediate to any command given in that voice.

His eyes darted to the side as McCoy stepped away and returned with restraints. They were different than the cuffs they’d played with before. These were wider, made of some dull silver material and seemed to flex in McCoy’s hands. Medical grade restraints. Jim moaned.

When Jim lifted his arms, McCoy wrapped the cuffs around his wrists and clipped the ends to the rings he had placed in the headboard. He soothed Jim with the heat of his bare palms, gently sliding them from Jim’s hands to his shoulders, to linger at his collar.

“Very good. You’re doing very good, Cadet.” McCoy ran the tricorder over Jim again, his eyes intent on the readings.

Jim swallowed thickly as McCoy went into full doctor mode. He was merely a patient in Bones’ eyes, a warm body to be observed and healed, no emotion behind those hazel eyes. Bones played that role, and Jim’s body, flawlessly. Jim’s heart rate quickened as he was restrained. His muscles were loosening up, but his arousal had not diminished. His cock, thanks to McCoy’s actions and the ring, continued to stand proudly against his belly, harder than ever.

His eyes closed as Bones ran his hands along Jim’s body, each nerve ending on fire. The hypo must be doing _something_ because every touch was amplified. Jim shuddered in his bonds, one blue eye opening to gaze up at the beautiful doctor above him, wondering silently if the man intended to make each of Jim’s fantasies a reality tonight, or if he’d draw it out, play him little by little once in awhile, when he was too strung out and needed this desperately. Either way, Jim might be greedy, but he wouldn’t dare complain. He wanted whatever Bones would give and that was all he could really ask for.

“You…” he breathed. “You were s’posed to tell me… what you wanted to do to me…”

McCoy looked up at Jim, his eyes appraising and intent. He leaned down, his mouth close to Jim’s ear as he breathed out: “What I want? I want to take you apart, bit by bit. Methodically turn you inside out, watch you fall apart in my hands and then put you back together.”

Jim groaned, his eyes squeezing shut as McCoy’s hot breath made his stomach churn in anticipation, every nerve afire, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end, and without even knowing why, his whole body quivering. While he was excited, some part of him was fucking frightened of allowing McCoy to do this; to tear him apart before piecing him back together again, bit by bit.

McCoy pulled away, checked Jim’s vitals again. “Now, Cadet, please spread your legs.” He moved casually as though this was simply a normal clinic visit. He got the ankle restraints and bent Jim’s legs, placing his feet flat on the bed before securing them to the rings on the bed frame.

Jim strained to look at what McCoy was doing, and when he felt the cuffs around his ankles, he froze, his body locking up as his brain shorted out. This was a completely new and different position and he was bare and vulnerable. “Shit, Bones… baby… what did you give me?” He was feeling increasingly lightheaded, and his pulse was steadily rising, and they hadn’t even begun yet.

McCoy moved to stand by Jim’s head, cupping his cheek. “Look at me, Cadet. I gave you a very mild muscle relaxant and a psychotropic drug. I know how you fear hospitals and doctors, so I did it to keep you from having a panic attack.” He lifted Jim’s lids, checking the size of his pupils. “Just breathe, in-out, in-out, and you’ll be fine.”

McCoy went back to the small trunk and opened its small drawer. Jim saw the sterile bag and heard the clink of metal. His stomach flip-flopped as his mind created all sorts of scenarios, especially when Bones returned to the bed with a large tube of medical lubricant.

McCoy put a warm hand on Jim’s thigh. “Relax. I’m going to check to make sure that you were not injured, Cadet, so I will be using this speculum to open your rectum.” He held up the metal device so that Jim could see it and showed him how it worked, squeezing the handles to make the metal petals open.

“Open up my… fuck…” Jim’s eyes widened upon sight of the rather unfriendly-looking metal device. He tried to clamp his legs shut but felt McCoy’s hand holding them open. He groaned, but shut his eyes, pressing his head back against the bed as his chest heaved up and down with each careful breath.

He inhaled deeply, allowing his chest to expand to its full capacity, before exhaling with a whoosh of breath. “Think I’m as relaxed as I’m gonna get, Doctor…” Jim strained to look at McCoy’s face. “You getting off at having me trussed up like this, babe?” Jim murmured, his lips curving up into a small smile.

“It’s doctor… Doctor McCoy to you, Cadet.” He pressed one hand against Jim’s knee, pushing it farther apart. “Open up your legs. This shouldn’t hurt.”

Jim swallowed at the cool, clinical tone, but spread his legs, breath stuttering as Bones slathered lubrication on the speculum.

McCoy ran a lubricated finger lightly over the puckered entrance before spreading the cheeks with one hand and pushing the speculum in with the other. “Breathe, Cadet. Breathe and do not push against the speculum. Try to relax.”

Although the muscle relaxant was doing wonders, Jim could still feel pain as the cold, hard metal stretched him. He grunted softly, forcing himself to breathe, reminding himself that he had had larger things pressed inside him before and with far less prep than McCoy was allowing, but there was still something entirely different about it not being warm, pliant flesh.

“Trying…” Jim whispered, grunting as he felt the speculum push in slowly, sliding with the lube. He shifted uncomfortably as it sank in all the way to the hilt. “Shit, shit, shit… Bones…”

McCoy ran one hand down Jim’s thigh before reaching and twisting, spreading and stretching, opening him wide. “There.” He leaned back and soothed the taut muscles of Jim’s thighs with warm hands.

McCoy reached for the tricorder, carefully checking Jim’s vitals. Jim heard Bones take something from the bag and he twisted to see what it was.

“How you holding up, Cadet? Do you need a drink of water?”

Jim shook his head, breathing in and out shallowly through his nose as he tried to remain calm. “I’m fine…”

He knew he was stretched far wider than he was accustomed to, than he had experimented with before. He felt McCoy’s sure hands on his thighs, silently soothing him, but his voice was so controlled that Jim found he didn’t like it, needed at least a little bit of McCoy’s warmth, to make it feel like he was really there, really cared about him, that Jim wasn’t alone.

“Bones… Doctor… whatever… It’s Jim…”

McCoy’s eyes shot up and he gave Jim a soft smile, his voice warm. “I’m here, Jim. Never far. You’re doin’ good. Just keep talkin’ to me. Keep telling me how you’re holding up and I’ll make sure you know exactly what I’m doing to you.”

Jim felt his insides uncoil upon sight of that smile, its rarity making it more precious. He felt his own lips curve up to mirror it and he strained against his restraints in an attempt to reach out and touch the doctor’s face. Instead, he settled for listening to McCoy’s voice, allowing it to wash over him and soothe him. Bones’ accent was like dark chocolate and bourbon, sweet, rich, and completely addicting.

McCoy lifted his eyes to Jim. “Look at me, darlin’.”

Jim did as commanded and he felt awed by the intensity in Bones’ eyes, all focused solely on _him_. McCoy held up a long, thin piece of metal with a ball on the end. “This is a rectal probe.” He pressed it against Jim’s inner thigh and he jumped from the bite as a sharp electrical pulse ran up his spine. “That was the pulse setting.” Jim next felt soft vibrations send tremors through his muscles. “That is the vibrate setting.”

Jim’s eyes widened as realization sunk in. McCoy’s smile turned wicked when he saw the knowledge dawn on Jim. Bones held the probe up again and the ball emitted a bright light. “It also has a light. Quite a useful tool, isn’t it?”

Jim swallowed thickly and nodded, his whole body tensing – though against what, he wasn’t sure.

McCoy moved the probe back down out of Jim’s sight. “I’m going to use it to visually inspect your rectum. Don’t worry. You’re stretched wide enough that you won’t feel a thing.”

Jim heard more than felt the probe pushed inside him. He tensed, but felt nothing. Just as he relaxed, McCoy murmured, “Good, good. No fresh damage, but you do have some small scarring. They look old and long healed, though. If they cause you problems, I can tend them with a dermal regenerator.”

“I’m fine… breathing…” Jim said with a soft, forced laugh. It wasn’t painful anymore, as long as he could relax and let his body grow accustomed to the stretched feeling. He shrugged slightly. “No problems as of now… those are probably real old. When I was stupid and careless. Hard to believe, I know…”

Jim licked his lips, his eyes starting to close as his pulse began to even out. “Stuff’s really doing its job...”

“That’s why you trust me, Jim. I’m a doctor, and I’m going to take care of you.”

Jim agreed. He did trust Bones. Suddenly vibrations ripped through his body. He cried out sharply, his body arching, straining against his bonds when the small, pulsing nub found his prostate. His eyelids fluttered wildly as he bucked up against McCoy, his entire body thrumming from the direct stimulation. He gasped, needed to bear down, to try to force the probe away from his sensitive organ, but the speculum stymied him, held him open and prey to Bones’ torture.

“Bones… holy shit… I…” His orgasm was swiftly overtaking him, his groin coiling and tensing, but the ring clamped around his cock prevented anything save for a severely weeping head. “Fuck, Bones!” He growled, trying to move away from the small probe that was making this pleasure so intense as to be painful.

“Who… has anyone ever… done this to you?” he wheezed out.

McCoy moved and the vibrations ratcheted down enough that Jim could catch his breath. “Didn’t I promise you that I wouldn’t do anything to you that I didn’t know how it felt, darlin’?”

McCoy shifted again and almost instantly the vibrations were so intense, Jim’ eyes rolled back in his head and he felt every muscle in his body tighten. “Damned near drove me mad while he was doing it,” McCoy continued, his voice calm. “Although, I did have a sound stuck in my cock at the time, too. I remember thinking Arturo was more of a sadist than was humanly possible.”

When he said those last words, McCoy laid one hand on Jim’s groin, pushing down and forcing his prostrate more fully onto the probe.

“Yeah, but… oh shit…” Jim muttered a long slew of obscenities as McCoy manipulated him, coerced his body into betraying him with painful pleasure dealt by a small, vibrating rod. His erection was angry, red, and weeping, and Jim was bucking against the restraints like a madman despite the relaxant. The adrenaline rush overrode all else.  
“Bones… I… I need to come, baby… It’s…” He gulped air, his body burnished with sweat. “I’ve got to… Before I kill something. Please!”

McCoy eased off on the probe, his eyes wicked as he took in Jim’s state. “Breathe, darlin’. Didn’t say I was done with you yet… unless you can’t take more?” He rattled the metal still in the sterile bag.

Whatever words McCoy was saying, Jim could only see his mouth moving and his words were delayed in reaching his brain. He groaned, arching upwards. McCoy’s gaze gave Jim no ease of mind that this would all stop soon. No, things seemed as though they had only just begun.

“Wait…” He trembled at the sound of clinking metal. “Sound? Did you fucking say sound? You actually let someone put one of those inside you?” Jim’s blue eyes widened to the size of saucers. “And… and you’re gonna put one of those in… in me?” His voice was tremulous.

Jim had tried a sound before, with a human male he wasn’t exactly close pals with and with little to no prep. It was incredibly painful, nauseating when it had been done with inexperienced hands, and the pain had been so excruciating that he had vomited all over the bed. He paled and began to hyperventilate.

McCoy’s eyes widened and he frowned. “Whoa, whoa, there.” He removed the probe, laying it on top of the sterile bag and moved up to Jim’s face. “Hold on, darlin’. Hold on.” He cupped Jim’s cheeks and leant over, kissing him tenderly. “Breathe for me, Jim. Slowly. In-out. In-out.” Bones kept breathing as he chanted, trying to get Jim to calm.

McCoy stroked his thumbs over Jim’s lips, keeping their gazes locked. “Talk to me, kid. I need to know what you’re thinking, and if you need to safeword, that’s fine, but talk to me first.”

“Is that…” Jim murmured against McCoy’s lips, pressing their foreheads together but unable to do much more than that. “Is that what you were planning on doing?”

He was too genuinely nervous to shy away from telling McCoy everything. “I had a bad experience with a sound… long time ago. Haven’t tried it since. Guy I was with… not careful… shit, it hurt. And you know me…” Jim closed his eyes, willing himself to relax. “I don’t mind some discomfort, some pain… but it was excessive, and he didn’t know what the hell he was doing, didn’t give a fuck…”

“Look at me, kid. I’m not going to take you where you’re not ready or able to go and I sure as hell won’t do anything that could damage you. I’m a doctor. I know what I’m doing, but if you’re not ready for that, or if you’re never ready for that, then that’s just fine.” He trailed his lips along Jim’s, then slid up and kissed his eyelids. “Just like right now… you’re lying here spread open wide, trusting me with everything you are. I take that trust very seriously, Jim, and I’ll take care of you. I’ll _always_ take care of you,” he vowed.

Jim looked into McCoy’s eyes and had no doubts that Bones meant every word. He felt something inside him warm, and it spread throughout his veins. Jim was pretty sure that it wasn’t the drug. Wasn’t _just_ the drug. He took a long, shuddering breath and felt calmer as long as he kept staring into Bones’ hazel eyes. They were warm, concerned, reassuring.

“I know, Bones… I trust you. Completely.”

“Shall we step it up, Jim? Or back off?” McCoy leaned down to kiss Jim once again. “Either way, I got you, darlin’,” he murmured against Jim’s skin.

Bones opened the door for him, always left him an out, an escape and Jim was forever grateful. He never felt pressured to continue or embarrassed to call it quits, though he had yet to do so. He was far too needy, far too curious, probably too much so for his own damned good. Curiosity killed the cat, after all, but the thrill at what they could do together slowly began to override any fear or preconceived notions that Jim housed. He could do this, _wanted_ to do this… for Bones… for himself.

 

“Step it up. I want more, Bones… M’not afraid…”

McCoy’s eyes darkened and he choked back a soft groan. “Don’t fight the feelings now, darlin’. Just close your eyes and feel what I’m going to do to you,” he murmured softly as he began to kiss his way down Jim’s chest. He let his mouth linger on Jim’s nipples, sucking one and then the other into his mouth. Jim threw his head back and whimpered, unashamed at the noises that only Bones could pull from him.

“You like this…” Jim murmured. “You like having me like this, bound and ready at your beck and call, right, baby?” His eyes closed against the amplified sensations which were already bordering on too much without the sight of Bones’ eyes boring into him as he ran his lips along Jim’s skin. He mewled as McCoy’s mouth drew lower, creating wet trails of fire all the way to his groin. He felt dizzy, blissfully dizzy, but he could feel _everything_ McCoy was doing to him and he loved it. Fucking _loved_ it.

Jim groaned, his hands clenching into fists. He needed to touch Bones. He was only thinking about how good that warm, wet heat felt when suddenly the vibrations began to course though his body again. He jerked and bit his lip trying to keep his sanity at the overload of sensations. “Shit, baby… why’d you have to tie me up like this?” God, Jim just wanted to grab McCoy’s head and shove up into that tight, hot throat and fuck it senseless.

McCoy hummed something, but Jim was too far gone to understand. He slowly slid off Jim’s cock, releasing it with a soft pop. Smiling wickedly up at Jim, he ran his hands over the smooth skin. “I like you tied up like this, darlin’. Love to see you begging for it. Love hearing you.”

McCoy tweaked each of Jim’s nipples and skimmed his hand up Jim’s neck to his face. He cupped Jim’s cheeks and forced their eyes to meet. “Going to make you scream, sugar.”

Jim shuddered in anticipation, the cool air hitting his moist cock causing him to cry out a little louder than he intended. He loved having Bones in complete control of his body. It was a heady feeling, losing control like this -- knowing power was placed in the hands of someone capable, someone careful.

The risk was exciting to Jim, but something about this was far better. Maybe it was because of the depth of his feelings for Bones. Those emotions colored his perception and that had to be why this was nothing like anything had been before. Bones was his best friend, cared about him more than anyone else did, or ever had. He could trust Bones.

Upon hearing those words, that fucking sexy voice of McCoy’s, he moaned. Blue eyes flew open and met Bones’ gaze. “Shit, I’ll hold you to it then, baby… I don’t think I can last much longer…”

The vibrations stopped and Jim sucked in lungfuls of cool air, striving for coherence now that he wasn’t constantly held on the edge of release. He panted and watched McCoy, his body tensing as Bones stuck a syringe in the tube of lube and filled it.

Jim twitched and swallowed heavily as McCoy palmed his cock and then gently squeezed the head, opening the slit at the tip. "Bones..." He cautioned, trying to restrain his panic. McCoy pushed the tip of the syringe into his slit and pressed the plunger, forcing lube down his cock. "Ohhh, fuck! Bones...." He hissed, his eyes squeezing shut at the strange sensation.

"Shit... that shouldn't feel good... but it does... what the hell are you doing exactly?"

“I’m prepping you, kid. The urethra is prone to infection and injury if not properly tended. That’s what I’m doing, making sure that the sound won’t do anything but slide easily until it is seated.” McCoy massaged Jim’s cock, forcing the lube deeper. He released Jim and opened the sterile bag, retrieving something that he held up in the light. It was a slim metal tube with a round tip and a flattened, elongated handle. “That’s why it hurt so badly… before. Whoever tried it on you didn’t take the time to properly prep you.” McCoy’s eyes narrowed as he said that, his face scowling.

Jim swallowed heavily, his pulse rate shooting up upon sight of the sound. An alarm was sounding in his brain, one that he couldn’t shut off, and Jim’s throat went dry. The sound swiftly brought back memories of being bound to a cold, dirty cot by one of the guys he had met in some seedy Iowa bar, sexy as hell, but with a sadistic streak that would put an Andorian male to shame.

He reminded himself that he was on the bed that he and Bones shared. Bones was a doctor, more than knowledgeable in human anatomy. Bones cared for him, would never hurt him, and Jim knew he could trust him. He swallowed the bile rising in his throat and nodded. He took a few deep breaths, and choked out. “I’m ready, Bones… Trust you…”

McCoy smeared lube generously along the thin metal rod and took Jim in hand again. He opened the slit and pushed the sound in, his attention caught between what he was doing and Jim’s face. Jim stopped breathing each time Bones released his gaze.

“Breathe for me, darlin’,” McCoy commanded, drawing Jim back to him even as he inched the sound in bit by bit.

Jim did all that was in his power to focus on McCoy’s voice, on his own breathing, to keep from passing out as the sound was slowly and carefully inserted. He took long, deep, and slow breaths to keep from panicking, as his heart rate began to steadily rise. Oddly enough, he felt none of the pain he expected, and instead, a slow-burning pressure and pleasure that was beginning to drive him mad. His cock twitched, fully-engorged, and his fingers wrapped around his bonds, squeezing them till his knuckles turned white.

“Fuck!”

McCoy pressed the sound home. He supported Jim’s cock with his palm, and squeezed lightly. “There. Try to relax, Jim,” McCoy soothed, his free hand sliding gently down Jim’s tense thighs. His face lit up with a wicked gleam, and he began to stroke slowly without gripping too tightly. Jim could feel his cock, the sound, all of it surrounded by McCoy’s palm and graceful fingers.

Jim saw Bones’ eyes flick to the side and suddenly the probe was on and pressing against his prostrate, but now the sound was there too and the sensation roared through him, shot fire down his cock. His eyes rolled back and his body began rocking, pulling away and pushing into the maddening sensations. The dual stimulation made Jim see stars in a way that he didn't think was physically possible. Each nerve ending was alive and alight with fire, and his heart felt like it was going to break through his ribcage at any moment.

He was utterly aroused beyond words, and he blinked as a droplet of salty sweat trickled into his eye from his forehead. Each muscle in his limbs was tensed against the restraints holding him down, and he cried out a sharp, loud slew of curses. Bones' name made it into the incoherent mix every now and then.  
"Bones..." Jim hissed, on the verge of tears from the physical pleasure and exertion and something else that he would not dwell on. "I'm going to fucking _die_..."

“Not going to allow _that_. Still a doctor.” McCoy looked up, his eyes bright with his own arousal.

“Open your eyes and look at me, darlin’.” The tone was low and intense, steely; it was his chocolate and sin voice. Bones licked his lips and stroked Jim more firmly. “Not done with you yet. I want you to watch, Jim.” He supported Jim’s cock with his palm and then began to slowly, inexorably pull the sound out.

Jim couldn't resist that voice, even though everything felt ethereal, almost as though it was no longer his body that was experiencing all these sensations. Bones’ voice was there, but so far away, Jim’s vision darkening as he felt the pressure lesson on his cock. He panted with relief as the sound slowly moved out and away from his prostate. "You're a doctor, but you could take life away, if you really wanted,” he mumbled, not really making sense.

The probe was gradually removed, and Jim could begin to think a bit, at least a little more than before. He was shaking, though, as the sound was dragged out of his body, the lube glistening around the slit of his cock as the thin tube of metal was withdrawn. He kept McCoy's wicked gaze, his own blue eyes glazed and teary. Shit, his release was building. The most overwhelming experience he had ever fucking had in his life.

McCoy kept their eyes locked and Jim didn’t waver. “I have thirteen of these, each progressively larger, but I thought we’d start slow and easy… just use the first two today.”

"Thirteen?" Jim's eyes widened when he realized exactly what McCoy was doing. He was fucking filling up another syringe, and he groaned, his head falling back on the bed as he squirmed in his restraints. "Shit, babe... _another_ one? I don't think I can..."

“Of course you can, Jim. I _know_ you can take another one.” McCoy calmly told Jim that he had faith in the younger man and reassured him that he wouldn’t take him somewhere he couldn’t go. Bones held Jim’s slit open again and met his eyes. “You ready, darlin’?”

McCoy was so calm even as Jim felt himself falling apart, barely holding on by a thin thread. He knew Bones wouldn't be putting him through this blissful hell if he couldn't take it. The bed was soaked with sweat beneath him, and Jim's chest rose and fell rapidly as he nodded.

"Yeah... Ready."

Very slowly and deliberately, McCoy began to slide the larger sound into Jim’s penis. It slid easily and he didn’t stop until it was fully seated.

Jim was dying here, the sound sliding in and stretching him far more than the previous instrument had. But shit, this one seemed to hit his prostate head on without any sort of manipulation from McCoy's end. The head of his cock was an angry red, almost painful looking as Jim shifted and sweated on the bed.

“There. You’re doing great, kid. So proud of you.” McCoy soothed Jim’s trembling thighs, massaged his tense muscles and crooned softly, waiting until he was sure Jim was ready for the end of it.

"Bones... please..." Jim hissed, his heart rate rising towards the roof now, every muscle in his body seeming to twitch of its own accord. "I need to come... Now...."

McCoy shifted, noticeably uncomfortable, but Jim was oblivious, lost in a fog of pure sensation. “You can hold on a little longer, darlin’… hold on until I tell you to let go…”

Jim held onto McCoy's words for dear fucking life. He could barely stand it. He felt like he was going to explode, but he didn't let go, didn't cry out for it to stop, not until Bones gave him the signal. And he was watching, waiting for that damned signal. Licking his suddenly dry lips, he bit his lower one hard, hard enough to draw blood. He could taste the coppery tang in his mouth, and his chest heaved wildly as the probe was turned on, massaging his insides, his prostate, making him see stars and explosions behind closed eyelids.

"Bones..." He mewled, tears trickling down his cheeks. He was falling apart. He could feel it.

“I got you, darlin,’” Bones rumbled, and the probe’s vibrations dropped away from Jim’s prostrate as McCoy gripped the sound with his index finger and thumb and his other hand moved to release the locking mechanism on the cock ring. He released the lock, slid the sound up and out, and then demanded, his voice pitched to the tone that always made Jim shiver, “Come for me… now.”

Jim let out a choked cry as the probe was removed, grateful, ever so grateful, and as the sound was removed, the horribly tight pressure around his cock was suddenly and fully released. Jim's body nearly tore the restraints from the bed as he bucked upwards, releasing all he was. He came hard into McCoy's hand, hitting the doctor's chin. His body was shaking, and tears were falling uncontrollably now.

His release was the most intense and the longest he had ever experienced, the world and all sensation blotted out as he overloaded; his voice hoarse from his screams.

Jim shook on the bed moments after his physical release tore through him; his pulse had skyrocketed and showed no signs of slowing. His orgasm was blissful, but so intense, ripping through him physically and emotionally. He wasn't sure he could ever handle another like it. It was too much.

McCoy moved around Jim’s bound legs and hastily released his arms so that he could wrap himself around Jim, caressing his cheeks and whispering to him, bringing him down and holding him. “I’ve got you, kid. Let it all out… you’re safe and I’m here with you.”

Bones kept tight hold of him and Jim’s arms flopped down. He didn’t even have the strength to move them to his sides. He heard the probe withdrawn, vaguely felt the speculum release and then hissed as it was removed. Jim wondered how Bones did both, but did not complain. He buried his face in McCoy’s chest and allowed the world to pass him by.

McCoy placed soft kisses on Jim’s lips before drawling, “Beautiful, darlin’. The most gorgeous thing I’ve ever had the privilege of seein’.”

Jim barely realized that Bones was actually releasing him, and slowly he felt the circulation of blood move back into his extremities. When Bones wrapped his arms around Jim again, the blond's heart rate began to slow, his breathing deepening and becoming calmer with each passing moment. Once completely freed, he tugged Bones close and threw his arms around him, clinging for dear life, needing to make sure he was really real, really there.

"I... fuck..." Jim had no words, couldn't find them. He hastily moved to rub his fists over his eyes to clear the tears away.

“Shhhh, got you,” McCoy crooned softly, holding Jim tightly. “Just breathe for me, Jim, in-out, in-out. I need to make sure you’re okay so I can release your legs and clean you up a bit, but I’m not going far, not leaving. I’m here, sugar. I’m here.”

McCoy couldn’t pull away, couldn’t let go of Jim, who seemed to need to cling, too. “You were incredible, darlin’. So strong. I’m proud of you.”

Shit, what had happened to him? Jim didn't cry; hadn’t for years. But Bones could come waltzing into his life, make him feel everything, pull him apart just as he said he'd do, break him, put him back together again in a matter of moments.

"Okay..." Jim murmured, releasing his death grip around McCoy so that the doctor could undo his leg restraints and check his vitals.

"Thank you, Bones... I don't know what the hell you did to me... or if I really liked it. But thank you..."

McCoy caressed Jim’s arms and lightly chafed his wrists to help the feeling come back to them. He then reached for the cup of water he’d left by the bed. He held Jim up and offered the glass to his lips. “Drink up, but not too fast or too much.” Once Jim had drunk some of the water, McCoy released his legs and stretched them gently, slowly working the blood back in and easing the leftover tension in them. “Okay, kid. I have to step away for just a moment, but I’ll be right back… just going to the bathroom to get a cloth.”

Jim's head fell back on the bed as he wiggled each finger and toe once all of his bonds were off. His mouth was moist now, he could swallow properly, and he didn't feel so damned dehydrated after the drink. His stomach growled loudly, but Jim wasn't hungry. Fuck, his body was on the fritz, confused.

He laughed as he stared up at the ceiling, his tears finally gone. "Shit, babe... don't need a tracker on you. Don't have to tell me everywhere you're going. You're not a delinquent, you know. That would be _my_ role." But part of him needed Bones to stay there. Be within eyesight now.

McCoy smiled fondly at Jim and kissed his lips tenderly. “Humor me, then? I need to keep an eye on you.” Jim blinked blearily up at Bones and nodded.

“Just give me a sec.” McCoy hastily gathered up the implements, first dropping the restraints in the trunk. The rest he carried into the bathroom.

In an instant it seemed, Bones returned to Jim’s side, a warm, wet cloth in his hands, and cleaned him up. Jim was drifting, half asleep, barely aware of all that Bones did, but he felt him climb into bed, moaned as tender muscles tightened when Bones turned him to his side before scooting up behind him. Then strong arms enveloped him and he hummed happily.

McCoy kissed Jim’s temple and let his lips linger against the soft skin. “Sleep now, kid. I’ve got you.”

Jim was almost asleep, but he felt Bones’ cock pressing against him. He murmured into the pillow, "What about you? Can't forget about you, too... after all you gave me..."

McCoy merely chuckled in his ear. “Don’t worry your pretty little head, darlin’. I’ll be fine. Love you.”

The blond had never felt more relaxed in his life, more safe, more content in someone else's arms as he lay spooned up against McCoy. "Love you, too..." was all he said, before he was out, physically and emotionally exhausted and drained.

But blissfully so.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first story I wrote for this series, but chronologically it falls in the middle.


End file.
